Tricky Farmer
by LovelyAndDull
Summary: jillxskye
1. Chapter 1

"The stars are so breath-taking today," I whispered to myself. I was in front of Lumina's mansion so I can give her grandmother, Romana, apple pie that she requested yesterday. I just made it a few minutes ago and the smell of it intoxicates me. The apple pie was in a straw basket that I made myself when I was ten. "_I have to make some more_," I thought and continued to look at the stars.

"The stars can't compare your beauty," someone whispered in my ear.

"The hell-," I said while quickly turning around to see who it was. I almost dropped the apple pie because of the surprise. The perverted guy who whispered in my ear was around eighteen to twenty with silver hair and emerald eyes. He had a leopard jacket and tight purple pants. He was the creepiest and girliest guy I've ever seen in my life. "W-who are you?" I stuttered, tightening my grip on my basket.

"I'm prince of the stars and quite a ladies' man," he answered. "_Prince of the stars my ass. He didn't even answer my question_," I thought. I was ready to hit him with my basket. Of course, I would take out the apple pie first. Until something shiny caught my eye in his pockets. I noticed it was one of Romana's necklaces. "_A thief?_"

"Hey!" said a girl. The transvestite turned around to see Lumina. I only glanced at the rich girl. "Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?" "_Oh I was right._"

"Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out," he said and turned around to walk. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me. "Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars." Before I can answer him, Lumina ran towards him and yelled, "Wait right there!"

"Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty."

"What a smooth talker… Phantom Skye…"

"This looks like I'm watching some of my mom's dramas," I muttered as I watched Lumina trying to catch him but ended up falling on her face. Then she quickly turned to me and I flinched out of fear.

"Phantom Skye! He… he got away from me!" she squeaked with her cheeks flushed. I stared at her like she was some kind of idiot. Well she is an idiot actually, never mind. "Just give this to Romana," I said. I then slapped her butt while giving her the apple pie. "Hey!" she yelled but continued walking. I slowly watched Romana's necklace slip into her side pockets.

"That was easy," I said and turned around to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

"J-Jill! Help me please!" pleaded Muffy. She was panting and was holding on my shoulder while I watered my pineapples. Her face was pale and I noticed her knees were shaky.

"What's wrong?" I asked, watering one more pineapple seed. "It looks like you've just seen a ghost."

"Oh it's must worse than that! I just got a letter from Phantom Skye!" she yelled and then shoved her hands in her pocket to get out a folded piece of paper. I really don't want to meet that transvestite since I stole Romana's necklace from him. Actually, he shouldn't have turned around his whole body just to see Lumina. What a cocky fella for letting his guard down! "Here."

I shoved my watering can into my rucksack and then snatched the paper from her hands.

_I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink. _

_Phantom Skye_

"Wow," I lied. "I'm sorry Muffy but I'm quite busy today."

"Please Jill! I'll let you have free drinks for a whole entire week!"

"Fine." Free drinks? Of course I would go!

"Oh thank you so much, Jill!" Muffy hugged me and giggled. "Meet me around ten, okay?" I nodded and watched her run back to the Blue Bar.

**A few hours later… **

I glanced at my watch saying 10:00 p.m. "_Right on time_," I thought. Then, I opened the door to the Blue Bar and saw Muffy and Griffin talking. Muffy was giggling and her face was flushed and I saw Griffin who had the biggest smile on his face. "_Ah… Love_." Then Muffy turned to me and her face was becoming redder.

"O-oh! Jill I didn't notice you!" she stuttered.

"Do you think I should've come later?" I winked at her. She squeaked in surprise and ran up to me to pinch my cheeks.

"Oh you! Don't mess with adults," she said while trying to make a very happy face but ended up failing. I could see flames around her and my cheeks were hurting.

"I'm sowee~"

We then heard a cough and turned to Griffin. "Shall we wait, ladies?" He asked with a sweat drop on his head. Muffy and I nodded in embarrassment and went to sit on the stools. As we waited, we started talking about Phantom Skye.

"He certainly loves himself if he gave us that kind of letter," muttered Griffin.

"And sending a notice of his arrival makes me think he's quite confident. I kind of like that," giggled Muffy. I saw a second sweat drop on Griffin.

"Anyway, he is a thief, so we gotta corner him," he coughed.

"That's right. We'll make him pay gold for that drink!"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Just kidding!"

But I noticed there was also a sweat drop on Muffy on her smiling face. What a liar! I tried not to laugh in front of them. It's like watching a comedy show! Then, Muffy suddenly straightened her back and was sniffing the air.

"Why do I smell curry? It smells so good!" Muffy suddenly shouted. I saw her run outside to find out where the smell is coming from.

"Wait! Jill watch the store for us!" yelled Griffin and I watch him chase after Muffy. "_Well, I guess I should quickly hide and hide the drink_," I thought. "_I won't be fooled_."

I ran towards the cabinet to grab the Okuhattan (the most expensive drink) and shoved it in my rucksack and I was ready to open the bedroom to hide with it but the door was slowly opening. But, I had enough time just to throw my rucksack carefully without making a sound into the bedroom and locking it with my pocket hairpins for any emergencies (like this one). After that, I ran towards the door, ready for him to open the door. Then, the door flung open and I saw the creepy shemale right in front of me.

"We meet again but I've never gotten you name. What is it?" he asked, slowly walking towards me. I could tell in his eyes that he was expecting me.

"Jill," I answered, holding my ground.

"Do you believe that fate drawn us together, Jill?" he asked. In my most sarcastic voice I answered, "Could it be fate?"

"It makes me happy to hear that from a beautiful maiden," he chuckled with his cheeks slightly pink. I felt a little bit guilty for me to use my sarcastic voice on him. Just a little bit. "Anyway, I wonder if you could just hold still for a moment."

"Huh?" I questioned, accidently letting my guard down.

"CHICK-BEAM… FIRE!" he yelled and pointed at me. His index finger sparked a little but that was just it. I was about to say something but I noticed I couldn't move at all. The only thing I can move is my head.

"What the goddess!" I cursed. I struggled to move any of my limbs but failed.

"Just relax. You'll be able to move again in a while." He then started strolling to the counter to find the drink. "_Oh goddess! He might find out that I hid the drink! Gotta distract! Distract!" _I thought and I could feel sweat going down my back.

"Why are you a thief?" I blurted out. "_What a horrible question!_"

"I don't know why," he answered, looking through the cabinets. He also looked annoyed to find where the Okuhattan is.

"Is it just for fun?" He then stopped searching and stared at me with a smirk on his face. Somehow that really annoys me but I gotta distract him.

"That might be it. And that might not be it," he laughed. "_I really want to punch him_." "You want to know more about me, don't you?"

"Yea right," I muttered but he didn't hear me.

"But if I simply tell you, it'll take out the mystique out of our relationship. If you can catch me, maybe I'll speak." He then slammed the cabinet shut making me flinch. "Where the goddess is that drink? It feels like that time I think I dropped the necklace from that mansion." I started to sweat more and hope he is dumb. He looked like he was thinking really hard but his emerald eyes went towards me. He was about to say something but we heard Muffy and Griffin's footsteps and muttering. I could hear him 'tch' with his teeth.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. Gotta jet," he said. Then he started walking towards me and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "See you around, Jill." He opened the window and jumped out of it. "_Disgusting! What a creep!_" Suddenly, my body was now able to move when Muffy and Griffin opened the door. After I told them about the whole fiasco, they started apologizing like "I'm sorry that we left you."

"At lease the drink is safe," I sighed and walked towards their bedroom and opened the door with my handy dandy hairpins. I grabbed my rucksack and gave them back their drink. They gave me the Okuhattan as a thank you present and what just happened in the Blue Bar while they were gone.

"What a tiring day," I whispered to myself while walking home.


End file.
